


Dead Phone

by Prettyinpiano



Series: Jamilton Office AU [17]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Drinking, Hamilsquad, M/M, drunk anger, just a little bit, kinda angst, not really - Freeform, protective best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyinpiano/pseuds/Prettyinpiano
Summary: Thomas makes a confession to Alexander, but is it returned?





	Dead Phone

**Author's Note:**

> I’m So Sorry.
> 
> My last fanfic was posted in March. MARCH. I’m so sorry?? Life got really crazy. April was my birthday month and standardrized testing. May was my sister’s graduation and semester exams. So now it’s June and that means Summer! So please expect some more fanfics!!
> 
> Also, my apologies for this fanfic. I liked the first half of it, but the more I wrote the more I hated it. The characters seemed to get OOC but the plot elements were just necessary for the overall story.
> 
> Please bear with me and enjoy!

“You should’ve seen Adams’s face,” Alex snickered as he walked down the street, hand in hand with Thomas.

“I wish I could’ve. I’d love to see him put in his place,” Thomas commented back, enjoying the evening breeze on the back of his neck.

They’d just enjoyed a lovely dinner at Lily’s Steakhouse, where they actually made it to the reservation this time, and were now walking back to Alex’s apartment so Thomas could grab his car. 

“Speaking of Adams, are you two on good terms or nah? I know the whole Philip-punching incident, and believe me the dick had it coming, but you’re a pretty forgiving person.” Alex asked, glancing up to make eye contact.

He thought for a moment before answering, “well, he did apologize but I wouldn’t call us friends or anything. He’s come by to sheepishly ask for help, but what can you do, ya know?”

“Yeah I suppose so,” Alex shrugged, “I still take every chance I get to destroy him in the meetings though.”

Thomas laughed and squeezed his hand, “Good Lord, Alex, maybe this is why Washington is so stressed.”

“Hey! Washington asked for this when he hired them-“ he noticed as they turned that they were on his street and he could vaguely see the outline of his apartment building. “Hey, Thomas?”

Noting his boyfriend’s sudden topic change, Thomas raised an eyebrow. “Yes?”

“Thank you for tonight. As much as I hate to say it, it was nice to take off of work to spend time with you.”

A genuine smiled grew on Thomas’s lips and he felt his heart flutter, “no problem. I’ve actually had this planned for some time-“

“What? How long?” 

“Do you remember when we helped Madison move and I went to go grab lunch?”

“No! That far ago? That was like, a month and a half ago.” 

“I made reservations for that night, but we both know how that didn’t happen.” Thomas sheepishly explained.

“Thomas, I’m so sorry-“

“Don’t be,” Thomas waved it off, “it was perfect tonight and that’s what matters.”

They walked quietly together for a few beats, just enjoying each other’s touch and the sound of their footsteps, before Alex spoke up again.

“I still think you should’ve let me help pay the bill-“

“Nope. Tonight was my treat,” Thomas grinned while shaking his head, “it wouldn’t be fair of me to spring this date on you and expect you to help pay.”

“Yeah but still,” 

“Shush. We’re at your place anyway,” Thomas rolled his eyes and pulled Alex past the front fence of his apartment building.

He pulled the classic cliché move and walked Alex upstairs to his front door.

“Do you want to come in?” Alex asked as he fiddled with his keys.

“Nah, I need to get home and feed Dick. He’s probably “starving” right now. For such a small kitten, I don’t know where he keeps all his food.” Thomas chuckled.

Alex gave a quiet laugh as he pushed opened his door, “suit yourself.”

“Wait, Alex.”

The said male raised an eyebrow at his name, and then turned back to make eye contact with his boyfriend, “Yes?”

Thomas’s heart felt like it was going to explode, but the voice in his head screeched at him to just.say.it. He was reduced to an embarrassed high schooler who couldn’t say such simple words; words that children just throw around. He clenched his fist and forced himself to say the words.

“Goodnight, and I love you.”

Alex’s eyes slightly widened and his mouth fell open for just a moment. His brain hung onto the word “love”. God it was such a strong word. Once you say it, there’s no going back. And...truth be told, that scared him. So, he did the one thing that people do when they are scared: try to ignore it.

He gave a forced chuckle before standing on his tip toes to press a soft peck to Thomas’s lips before turning to go back inside. “Goodnight Thomas. Get home safely.”

And then Alex shut the door behind him.

Once inside the comfort and solidity of his own home, he groaned as he kicked off his shoes. “I’m so stupid! Why couldn’t I just say it back!” 

He stormed into his bathroom and started to un-bobby pin the braid in his hair, “do I feel the same way for him? I care about him so much but...love? It’s so strong. So...binding.” 

He eventually went to bed, extremely frustrated with himself.  
————————

Thomas opened his front door and shut it quietly, not even forcing a smile as Dick ran up to greet him.

He fed the kitten before going to plop down on his bed, still in his suit, and pulling out his phone. He didn’t feel like drinking this late but he wanted to vent. Pulling up James’s contact, he pressed the dial button. Of course, he answered within three rings.

“Hey Thomas, how’d it go?” His best friend’s voice rang out; he knew of Thomas’s intentions for tonight and encouraged them. The pair had been dating for almost a year now and it was about time to say “I love you”.

“Not....horribly. But not great either.”

“Oh no, what happened?”

“He didn’t even react. He just kissed me, told me goodnight, and then went inside.” Thomas frowned as he stared up at his ceiling. 

There was silence over the line as Madison processed what was said. “I....I’m sorry, Thomas. That was a dick move.”

“Honestly, I think I prefer it over rejection,” Thomas’s humorless laugh rang out, “I just. I thought he felt the same.”

“I’m sure he does-“

“Then why didn’t he say it back?” 

“Maybe it was just hard for him to say?” James offered, trying anything to get his best friend happy.

“He’s had a wife before, James. Do you really think he went through an engagement without saying it?”

“Look, don’t shoot the messenger, alright? But every time you’ve mentioned love around him, he’s gotten kinda iffy, right? Like that time you mentioned loving Martha and he kinda zoned out? Maybe it’s just something that takes more time for him.”

It was quiet over the line again. 

“I guess you’re right.”

“I usually am,” James said softly. 

Silence befell again, but it wasn’t awkward. Both of them knew they didn’t have to say anything. It was comforting to just be there over the phone.

Eventually, Thomas spoke again. “I guess I should go shower and get to bed.”

“Don’t drown,” came James’s typical response before they said their goodbyes so Thomas could go shower.  
———————

When James’s hung up the phone with Thomas, a frown was pressed into his lips. He opened his phone’s contact list, found the right one, and then pressed dial.

The called almost went to voicemail before it was picked up.

“Sorry it took so long James, I couldn’t quite find my phone. Anyways, what’s up?” Martha Whayles’s voice rang out.

“Thomas is sad. He told Alex he loved him and Alex didn’t even comment on it,” James explained. He might not have a particular like for Martha, but he knew she would find some way to cheer up Thomas.

“That’s....insane. It’s been almost a year now, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I guess maybe Alex wasn’t ready.”

“Yeah.”

“We have to do something to cheer up poor Thomas. Do either of you have work tomorrow?” Martha asked, determination in her voice.

“No, the office is closed for some renovation type cleaning thing this entire weekend,” James explained, “why?”

“We are going to surprise him with a road trip to a concert tomorrow. My friends are in a band and they got a gig in Pennsylvania tomorrow night and we’re going to go.”

“Pennsylvania?” 

“Yeah, it’s only a three hour drive but we’ll leave super early so we can wander around the city.” 

“At the very least this will take his mind off of it,” James sighed softly.

“So is this a plan?”

“I suppose so.”

“Yes!”  
—————————

At 8:30 in the morning, Martha and James crept into Thomas’s apartment thanks to the spare key Madison had, coffee and breakfast burritos in hand. 

They sat everything down on the counters and made their way back to Thomas’s bedroom. The two already had a plan; James would wake Thomas up and make him get ready while Martha packed a bag for him with “road trip essentials”, as she called it.

James snuck over to his bed and started shaking Thomas’s shoulder slowly. He knew his best friend was awake when Thomas groaned and then grabbed James’s wrist, cracking his eyes opened.

“What are you doing here?”

James couldn’t help a snort at how chill Thomas was handling this.

“Thank god I’m not a robber or anything, or you would’ve been dead.” James rolled his eyes, “and get up. We have a surprise for you.”

“We?” Thomas felt a panic in his heart as he sat up to see who else in his room, sighing a breath of relief when he noticed it was Martha.

“Who did you think it’d be?” Martha raised a confused eyebrow while stuffing something into a bag.

Thomas sheepishly glanced off to the side; he didn’t want to admit that he was afraid it’d be Alex. Honestly, Thomas wouldn’t know what to say to him today. Would they operate as if Thomas had never said anything in the first place? Would Hamilton want to discuss- 

“-arth to Thomas!” James snapped his fingers in front of his face, drawing him out of his thoughts. 

“Sorry, Sorry. Just...distracted,” Thomas groaned, running his hands over his face. 

“We can tell. Now get up and get dressed,” Martha yelled as she threw clothes on the bed from the closet, “we have a big day ahead.”

“What are we doing-“ Thomas asked as he gathered the outfit Martha threw at him, pushing himself out of his bed.

“It’s a surprise, Thomas!”  
————  
At 8:47, Thomas sat fully dressed at his barstool eating a breakfast burrito and watched as Martha and James fluttered about his apartment.

“Can I get to know what we’re doing..now?” Thomas asked as he rolled up the burrito wrapper and threw it into the trash.

“We’ll tell you once we’re in the car- oh my gosh!” Martha exclaimed as she saw Dick finally peek his head out from under the couch, “it’s been forever since I saw this little guy,” she cooed as she moved towards him to scoop him up.

James rolled his eyes and went back to packing whatever he was in the kitchen; they had officially raided his kitchen and Thomas would need to go grocery shopping soon.

Thomas chuckled as he felt his phone beep and he pulled it out, his heart beating fast as he read who it was from.

Alex: hey

He didn’t know how to respond. Were they going to talk about it or were they going to pretend it didn’t happen or-

Alex: me and some friends r hanging out tonight. drinks and hella unhealthy food. you in?

Alex: madison can come too

Thomas swiped open his phone and went to messages, going to type in a response of how he was apparently busy today. However he only got a few words in as Madison started to curse, loudly.

Thomas whipped around, abandoning his phone on the counter, and was just in time to stop a deep fryer on top of the fridge from crashing into James.

“Are you alright?” Thomas asked, pushing the machine back into its original space.

“Good Lord, Thomas, all I wanted was to get your damned drink cooler,” James muttered as he leaned down to pick up the fallen insulated bag.

Martha laughed as she moved to the counter, Dick in her arms, “you scared this lil guy!” 

“Oh boo hoo, I was almost crushed!” 

“But you weren’t,” Thomas gave a quick smile, “I’ve learned to stay quick on my feet because of the amount of shit Dick tries to get into.”

Martha went to respond to the cat’s defense before she saw Thomas’s phone buzz with another. Letting the cat go on the counter, she picked up the phone and started reading the already opened conversation.

Thomas: sorry, can’t. busysn-

Alex: ???

Alex: guess that means you’re busy???

Martha frowned as she clicked off the phone and slid it into her own pocket, “nope. Today is going to be a distraction from everything else that has happened. He doesn’t need to be texting you all day.” 

Thomas sighed, “I should’ve known you’d tell her.”

“And its a good thing he did! Now come on, let’s get going quickly!”  
———  
At 9:23 they were in the car and setting off, Martha explaining quickly to Thomas the game plan.

“Since you’re such a fan of music, it seemed almost a perfect coincidence!” 

“This is....very sweet of you. Thank you for trying to cheer me up,” Thomas said, leaning in the back seat of Martha’s car. Somehow, James got stuck driving with Martha navigating, and Thomas in the back. 

“Anytime. Look, I don’t want to focus on whatever happened, but if you need anything we’re here for you,” Martha smiled back at him.

“Well I don’t mind focusing on what happened. I say fuck him!” James said nonchalantly as Martha reached over and popped his arm.

Thomas laughed at his friends antics, shaking his head. How in the world did he get so lucky in the best friends department?  
————  
At 10:54, Martha had resorted to using her AUX cord instead of the radio to play music. Of course, she used Thomas’s phone as he had a larger library and his card attached to his iTunes, so they could purchase a few new songs.

After Single Ladies came on and Martha took some delightful Snapchat videos, they pulled into a gas station to refill and use the restroom. 

“We should get Icee’s!” Martha exclaimed excitedly, pointing to the machine as they snuck around the snack isle.

“So what? You can chug it and then have to pee again in 45 minutes?” James asked as he grabbed a bag of peanuts.

“Ruuude. Thomas, what do you think?”

“I think James is right. Buuut, we do have all day so stopping again wouldn’t be the worse thing,” Thomas grinned as he pulled a bag of chips off the shelf.

“Yes! Anyone else want one?”

“Nah I think we’re good,” James shook his head as he then grabbed some sour candies.

At 11:03 the three of them walked out of the gas station, hands full of snacks to last for the rest of the trip. At 11:05, the pulled out of the gas station with Total Eclipse of The Heart blaring.  
—————

Alex sat on his couch, frowning down at his phone screen. He couldn’t help but keep refreshing his and Thomas’s conversation; it showed the other had read his latest message, but had not responded. Which is extremely unusual for Thomas.

He chunked his phone on the coffee table, and groaned loudly out of frustration. Was Thomas angry or upset with him? Should Alex have just said I love you back? 

A knock sounded at his door and Alex grumpily told them to leave. However, when the knocking persisted he finally inched his way over there and opened the door.

“John!” Alex perked up as his best friend was there holding a Subway bag.

“Surprise surprise! I brought lunch,” Laurens grinned cheekily as Alex let him into the apartment.

“Thank you! Cmon, let’s go sit in the kitchen,” Alex moved to fix them some drinks as John kicked off his shoes, “if you don’t mind me asking, what calls for a lunch surprise?”

“You seemed glum when we invited you out, honestly. I thought lunch would makes things better,” John said as he sat down in a barstool, pulling out the two sandwiches he purchased, “so what’s up anyways?”

Alex finished chewing his first bite and shook his head, sighing in frustration, “it’s Thomas.”

“Oh? Trouble in paradise?” John asked in between bites.

“He said he loved me last night and....”

“You couldn’t say the same?” 

His best friend knew him too well. 

“Of course I couldn’t!” Alex groaned in frustration, running a hand through his hair, “it’s not that I don’t feel the same, it’s just...it’s so much harder for me to say that to someone! It took me forever to say it to Eliza and we got married! It’s like I physically felt sick at the idea of telling him so soon-“

“Isn’t it almost your guys’ one year?”

“Yes but that’s soon to me! One year out of all of my life makes no difference!” Alex slouched his posture as he paced around the kitchen, half his sub in his hand, “and now I think he’s mad at me!”

“Huh? Why do you say that?”

“Go grab my phone, and pull up our text conversation. I don’t want to blow it out of proportion before you can form your own opinion,” Alex said before taking an angry bite.

John did as he was told, finishing up reading as he sat back down. He locked the phone and then looked up, “that motherfucker-“

“John!”

“I’m sorry, not really, but how dare he? You were being nice and completely normal! But nooo, he’s has to go and be bitter,” John rolled his eyes as he sipped his drink, “maybe he’ll just get over it though.”

“Maybe. It sucks he won’t come drinking with us. What if he really is just busy?”

“Then he could’ve said he had to go or something, not leave you on read.”

“Look, I don’t want to blow this up-“

“Then don’t. But it’s only gonna make you feel worse. And you know I’m right about that.”

Alex groaned before shaking his head, “you usually are about these things. But I think I’m gonna see what the rest of the group says later tonight.”

“Sounds reasonable. Now, let’s eat up and then we can go watch some random documentary.”  
——— 

“Soooo, Alex, Thomas couldn’t make it?” Eliza asked sweetly, taking a sip of her wine.

The squad was gathered in Alex’s tony apartment living room. Laf and Herc perched together on the couch, John and Alex chilling on the floor, and Eliza sitting in the tiny “arm chair”.

“...no. Speaking of Thomas though,” Alex started to sigh as he unlocked his phone and pulled up the conversation, “I think he might be mad at me.”

“What? Thomas?” Laf asked from the couch, setting down his drink, “why’d you say that?”

“Well last night he told me he loved me and I couldn’t say it back. But when I invited him this morning, this was our conversation-“ he handed his phone to John who then walked around the room letting everyone read.

“Maybe he was just busy?” Herc offered the idea, wrapped his arm around Laf casually.

“That’s what I said but-“ Alex started but John cut him off.

“But I said he didn’t have to do it like that. If he was truly busy he could’ve said what he was doing and not be snappy. And then to leave him on read is ridiculous!” John frowned, crossing his arms and taking a swig of his drink.

“Calm down John. You’re more angry about this than Alex is-“ Eliza gave the typical mom voice as she spoke calmly. 

“Of course I’m angry! Alex is my best friend and I don’t like it when someone treats him like a dick! And that’s what Thomas is doing!”

“John, I really don’t think Thomas intended it to come off that way. He isn’t that type of person-“ Laf tried to reason.

“Oh, and you know him so well?”

Laf frowned, “I studied abroad with him for over a year. I’m sure I can say with some reasonable sense that he isn’t that type of guy.”

John frowned and looked away, “I’m sorry. But I still think he’s just being a dick.”

“Why don’t we just call and ask?” Herc offered, moving to fish his phone out of his pocket, “it would clear up a lot.”

“I say that’s a great idea!” Eliza smiled as she took a bag of chips off the coffee table and opening them.

They waited in silence as Herc dialed and redialed again and again but still no one ever answered.

And during that silence, John only drank more and got more angry about the situation.

Deciding to take things into his own hands, he made a huge group chat with the beginning message cursing out Thomas.

Things only escalated from there.  
——————

It was 10:00 when Martha and James dropped Thomas off at his apartment.

“Thank you guys. You seriously don’t know how much I needed a breather today,” Thomas grinned as he leaned through the open window of the car.

“No problem Thomas. We’re here for you, no matter what,” Martha proudly smiled back.

“I hope you don’t feel as glum tonight,” James added.

Thomas nodded, still smiling, then turned away to start heading inside.

“Oh, Thomas wait! Your phone!” Martha hollered, rolling down her window and handed it back to him, “it’s turned off but it shouldn’t be dead or anything!”

“Thanks. See you guys later!” 

Thomas heard their car pull away as he opened the door and locked it behind himself, his eyes going to look at the clock: 10:03.

He pet Dick’s head, who had jumped on the counter to greet him, and then turned on his phone as he walked into his bedroom. He noticed the loading screen as the phone started up. As he waited, he pulled his shirt off and chunked it in his laundry basket. Digging through his closet to find a comfy tank top to sleep in.

That was until his phone started to blow up, the loud harsh sound of it buzzing against his bedside table.

Thomas perked and went over to check the screen, watching as an influx of texts and missed calls from various people flooded in. He didn’t have the time to actually read anything more than a few words as an incoming call from Laf came in.

“Hello?” He answered, eyebrow raising in curiosity.

“You piece of shit!” 

It was definitely not Laf who was on the phone with him right now.

“How dare you! Just because you can’t accept Alex can’t fall that fast doesn’t mean you can just treat him like shit! He’s one of the best people I’ve ever met and you treat him like-“  
“John, stop!”  
“Give me back my phone!”  
Several bangs on a door occurred but John still spoke.  
“Like he’s wronged you or something! Don’t you know a relationship isn’t just on one person’s time frame it’s on both of yours-“

Thomas could easily tell who it was now from the background voices.

“Laurens what are you talking about-“

“Don’t play clueless! You know exactly what I’m talking about-“

“No the fuck I don’t-“

“Oh of course you don’t, you dick!”

“Give the phone back to Laf-“

“Ooooh you want to talk to Laf huh? Maybe is that why he’s the only person whose call you answered?” 

Thomas felt his anger and disgust stir in his gut, “what exactly are you implying there, Laurens?”

“Take a hint. I know you’re not an idiot.”

It was silent on both ends for a moment before Thomas had had enough.

“Go to hell, Laurens.”

Thomas hung up and slammed his phone on his bedside table, grabbing a hoodie from his chair, and storming out of his apartment desperate for fresh air and a drink; any attempt to calm him down.

So much for having a good day.  
——————  
Herc finally popped the lock on Alex’s bathroom door with his credit card and allowed the rest of the people to file in.

Laf immediately snatched his phone back from John, cancelling the new call John had attempted.

“Bastard hung up on me-“ John started muttering.

“John how could you! Now he’s angry!”

“Good let him be-“

“It wasn’t that big of a deal guys-“ Alex started, trying to calm the chaos of his bathroom.

“Yes it was! If it wasn’t a big deal it wouldn’t have gotten to you. And as a best friend I had to morally step in-“

“Morally step in?” Laf asked, shaking his head, “John you could’ve said a lot things but insulting Thomas was going to do nothing.”

“Yeah but-“

“No buts John. Laf is right,” Herc shook his head.

“You’re only agreeing with him because you’re dating him-“

“I’m not dating either but I still agree with them,” Eliza pitched in her opinion, watching everyone’s expressions.

It was silent for a good few minutes. Everyone just shared glances, besides Alex and John. They both looked ashamed. John for obvious reasons but Alex couldn’t put a finger on why he felt guilty.

Laf sighed heavily as he redialed Thomas’s phone several times to no answer and even shot a couple texts with no response; not even a read receipt as Thomas always keeps his on.

He groaned, pulling up a different contact and pressing dial. This time, he did get an answer.  
———————

“Man, I hope Thomas starts feeling better. I know it’s wrong to pressure Alex, but he’s just so head over heels for him,” Martha sighed, resting her head against her seatbelt.

“No no, I agree,” Madison nodded, “it’s obvious they both care about each other. I guess Thomas just...dove in too fast.”

“Their one year is coming up,” Martha argued, “I mean, if one of them was a woman, they could’ve literally grown and given birth to a child by now!”

“Well gee Martha, when you put it that way-“

Madison’s ringtone cut their lovely conversation off. However, since James was driving, Martha grabbed his phone to check the ID.

“It’s Laf?”

“Oh? Go ahead and answer it. Just explain I’m driving,” Madison shrugged, switching lanes. It’s not like there was much traffic this late at night anyway.

She did as she was told and answered the call, pressing the phone to her ear. “Hey Laf, it’s Martha. Madison is driving right now so I’m answering his phone.”

“Oh? Hello Martha! Would you mind actually putting the phone on speaker, please? I have a question I really need James to answer.”

“Of course! Give me a sec-“

James shot her curious glance but nothing more.

“Alright, there you go Laf. Ask away!” Martha said, holding the phone up near Madison.

“Ah, James..my lovely friend. Look I know it’s late and everything but this is kinda important! Would you have happened to speak to Thomas in like...the last half hour perhaps?”

“Yeah, Martha and I dropped him off at his apartment about 15 minutes ago. Why?”

“Well....lets just say, him and Laurens had a not so....good conversation-“

“Define good conversation,” Madison asked with his eyebrow perked.

“Laurens just cursed him out and got him angry and now he’s not answering anything from any of us or even reading our texts-“ he could hear Laf moving away from a place and shutting a door behind, “and between you and me, I don’t Alex could handle no more communication from Thomas if he knows he’s angry.”

Madison groaned.

“And James, I know you have a spare key to his apartment so I wanted to ask if you’d meet us there and they could all talk face to face?”

Martha gave James a worried look; she held the phone steady between them quietly but she really wanted to say no and let Thomas have a breather for one single night.

Madison was thinking the same thing as Martha. If Thomas was angry and not answering phone calls or texts, he was absolutely pissed. He only ever ignored Madison during an extreme fight back in college that James wasn’t quite sure they’d ever come back from.

But a verbal conversation was good, and he knew Thomas preferred to work out things when they went wrong as soon as possible. So that’s probably why he decided yes, he would help them.

“Fine, meet us there in 15.”  
————————————————————

Alex sat on the couch of Thomas’s apartment, looking at the rug he’d look at for so long now. He only glanced up as Madison walked back into the living room with Thomas’s phone in hand.

“This would probably be why he’s not answering,” Madison announced, then easily opened it with his own fingerprint and scrolling through all the notifications, “go to hell, you smug bastard.” He read aloud, glancing towards Laurens.

John sat beside Alex, frowning and trying to hide the guilt that was creeping into his expression.

“I can’t believe that you are so up your own asshole that you think a relationship works on your own time, you piece of shit.” 

John glanced away from everyone’s gaze.

“Oh man, this one is my absolute favorite so far: you limp piece of burnt cooked shit, you don’t deserve Alex, you deserve to get fucked by a shark.”

“Okay okay!” John finally yelled, “I get it! I fucked up by sending those! I was angry and I’m sorry!” 

Madison looked unimpressed as he locked Thomas’s phone, “real quick question, what did you expect for him to say to those? Sorry?”

“...no.”

Martha sighed, taking a seat by Eliza, “he wasn’t ignoring you guys all day because I had his phone turned off. Madison and I surprised him with a day of going to see a friend’s concert and I wanted it to be a breather for him.”

“Oh Jesus! I’m so fucking stupid!” Alex groaned, “I told you guys this was all being blown up!”

“Don’t act like you didn’t have a part in this either Alex,” Laf started, gently, already knowing how quickly his words could be misinterpreted, “you didn’t stop John before it truly blew up.”

“He doesn’t have to apologize on my behalf-“ John started to sneer.

“No but in a relationship, it’s basic rules that if you’re friend goes off unreasonably you have to apologize to your significant other,” Laf explained, “look at Herc. When we have fights, neither of our friends fight the other. Or Madison! You don’t see him jumping in here and throwing insults, although his best friend is god knows where without a phone.”

It was silent for a moment after that, until Eliza spoke up.

“I’m sorry about this James, Martha. This surely is taking a chunk out of your night and now I’m sure you’re worried about Thomas as well,” She spoke sweetly, speaking for the entire group.

“Don’t worry about it,” James nodded in response, “but no more arguing when he comes in, you hear? You came to apologize, not lecture him more about falsities.”

Madison went to say more but stopped when he heard the apartment door open and saw Dick running for the kitchen. 

Madison and Martha moved first and everyone else stayed in the living room.

Thomas jumped out of shock when he saw the two figures but shook it off, “did you two forget something?” He tried not to let his overall bitter mood seep into his tone.

“No but you did,” Madison held his phone up and towards him.

“I didn’t forget it. I left it at home because-“

“We know,” Martha said softly.

“Know what?” Thomas asked.

“About John. And Alex. And the phone calls. And the texts,” Madison listed off as Thomas took his phone back from him.

“How?”

“Because whenever you go MIA, I’m apparently the babysitter for you.”

Thomas rolled his eyes, a little grin wanting to tug at his lips; he was grateful for his best friends’ presence. He went to move past the two figures, wanting to lay down on the couch, when Martha grabbed his arm and stopped him.

“You see, we know so well...because they’re here in your living room,” she spit it out quickly in hopes he wouldn’t get angry.

“They’re what!” 

“In your living room, catch up Thomas,” James responded casually, “they’re here to apologize. Laf called and asked me to let them in.”

“You totally abused the spare key I gave you-“

“It’s not abuse if it’s for something you need. Now let’s go in there because they’re only going to stay in there until you listen.”

Madison knew he was being a little short with Thomas, but he had his reason. Ever since childhood, Thomas would strive to be the peacemaker. The quicker he got Thomas in there talking, the quicker this would be over.

“alright, alright,” Thomas frowned, walking into his living room with Madison and Martha following behind him.

All eyes shot to the trio, and kept watching as Thomas ultimately ended up leaning against his entertainment center.

“Thomas, I just wanted to say that-“ Laf stood up and started to speak but got cut off by John.

“No, I’m sorry. Laf has nothing to apologize for because he truly just tried to make peace but i was drinking, still a little drunk, and angry. And I’m sorry. What I said to you over text and phone was completely uncalled for and never should’ve been said to you. Especially with the knowledge I know now that Martha kept your phone turned off all day.” 

Thomas listened with a neutral expression. In all reality, he wanted to argue back. Tell him that he should’ve kept his mouth shut. But he didn’t. He didn’t because John was a grown man owning up for his actions and apologizing...and Thomas appreciated that.

“Thank you, Laurens, for apologizing. Yeah, it made me angry but I can see where you’d think I was wrong with what knowledge you did know,” Thomas held out his hand for a shake.

John seemed slightly confused but went to reciprocate it, only to have Thomas use his hand to pull him into a hug.

It seemed fitting. Thomas wasn’t a “hug” type of person, but it was a sign of peace. If he was willing to hug you, there really could be no anger left in him.

John laughed at the hug, and they separated, “sorry again. For causing this huge fuss.” 

“Nah, I knew what I was getting into,” and with that statement, all eyes turned towards Alex.

Alex groaned and stood up, moving towards Thomas, “can we talk? In....private?”

Thomas glanced around the room at all the anxious expressions. “Yeah, come on. We’ll talk in my bedroom.” 

He shut the door once Alex entered the bedroom, his previous shirt of the day being the only messily misplaced item.

“Thomas I just want to say I’m so sorry-“  
“I know.”  
“And I just wanted to say I’ve been thinking about it and I really just love you-“  
“No you don’t.”

Alex stopped mid-sentence, looking almost like a hurt puppy. 

“Why would you say that? Is it just because you want this to be over? Is it because you think it’s what I want to hear?” Thomas sighed, glancing off to the side.

Alex was biting his bottom lip, “no! I just-“

“Alex. I’m fine. A day ago you couldn’t say it back, now isn’t any different.”

“I thought you were mad and....and...” Alex’s sentence trailed off.

“And that I’d leave you?” Thomas moved closer and pulled Alex into a hug, “listen, I won’t say I wasn’t hurt; because I was. I was upset but the more I thought about the more I understood. I grew up in a household where, despite struggles, I was loved. I saw love between my parents. I saw love with my siblings. I saw love with my relatives. But you, you never had that. I can confidently say I love you and mean it, because I know what Love is and how it feels. If I didn’t have those experiences, I don’t think I’d be able to say I love you so fast either.”

Alex blinked up at him, before nodding, and pulling himself closer to Thomas’s chest. “So you aren’t mad?”

“No, I’m not mad. I want you to say I love you when you mean it; not because you felt pressured.”

They stayed silent like that for a long time. Thomas was thankful to have everything behind him. Alex was grateful that nothing worse happened. 

They only separated because of the large sound of Thomas’s text going off.

James: cleared everyone out  
James: hope it goes well with you and alex otherwise u might have to drive him home tonight

Thomas laughed and clicked off his phone, turning back to Alex, “looks like everyone else cleared out, thanks to James. You want to stay here or want me to give you a ride home?”

“I’d rather stay here with you,” Alex crawled into Thomas’s bed, “I’m also a little tipsy.”

“I know. I could smell it on your breath, so go brush your teeth before you get more comfortable.”

“Fuck youuuuu,” his voice was muffled by the pillow.

Thomas laughed and threw him some spare clothes, “and while you’re in there, get changed into something more comfortable.”

“Thank youuu.”  
————————————-

Thomas scrolled through his Instagram, eyes eventually going up to check the time of 2:32am. He moved his phone away from his face, and glanced down at his chest. Alex was laying and snuggling into his side and Dick was sprawled across his midsection.

There was no way he could one handedly reach and plug his phone up to charge for the night. The thought that last time his phone wasn’t charged a huge shitstorm occurred. 

However another glance down told him that this was the only people he needed to get in contact for right now was technically laying on him.

Thomas could go without charging his phone for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Did y’all make it? I hope y’all understood it.
> 
> For that comment that requested their relationship to get deeper, here ya go! 
> 
> Next fanfic is going to be a little different but fun to write, and hopefully fun to read! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
